


A Christmas Promise

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is asleep, Carry On Countdown 2018, Established Relationship, M/M, Simon has a nightnare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Simon has a nightmare





	A Christmas Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 1- Christmas Nightmare 
> 
> Sorry it's late
> 
> Unbeta'd

It was the heat Simon noticed first, he always kept his room a little on the cold side; not only was this from habit when he was younger because his magic always made him so warm, but it made Baz snuggle in closer to him since he couldn’t make much of his own body heat. Then he noticed the wet under his feet, why was it wet? Did he get out of bed? Wait..no...there was snow under his feet. The air made him sick, the heat suddenly felt threatening and the snow made him want to run. The snow made him want to run….towards the fire?

Simon looked around, trees….why were there trees? Where were his posters and books and why was he outside?

“SIMON. SIMON.” Someone calling his name, who was it? Where were they? Did they need help?

_ BAZ _

_ Oh god no, not again. Baz you can’t do this, we talked through this you promised _ Simon began running towards the fire, towards the voice he knew just had to be Baz.

“Baz! Baz! Hold on I’m coming.” Simon shouted as he ran through the snowy, blazing forest  _ please be okay, please be okay _

What he found, was nothing more than a pile of ashes blowing away in the wind

“Baz...no.” Simon sank to his knees in front of the ashes

“Oh Simon,” a voice behind him began, “surely you didn’t actually think you could save him did you?”

“You’re a nobody Simon, Baz is a Grimm-Pitch, destined for greatness. You couldn’t even control your magic when you had it!” Another laughed behind him

“No..no.. NO” Simon shot up, cold sweat covered his forehead and palms. He was in bed..but...how…

_ Baz _

Simon turned, Baz was asleep next to him, just like every night before. They were in their room, not a forest. There was no fire, it was calmly snowing outside, but that was fine. Baz was still alive. He’d kept his promise again this year, just like he had every year since that night. 

Simon took a few deep breaths before laying back down, putting an arm around Baz and falling back asleep.


End file.
